Love Hurts
by Cazcat
Summary: It's another school year at the dragon temple... Love is everywhere... What will happen when the couples have to be split up in different teams? Thanks to everyone that's O.C's are in the story...
1. Chapter 1

**Love hurts - Introduction: **

**Hey guys and girls…**

**This story can have your O.C in it, all you have to do is email me your O.C info or if I already know your O.C just message me and tell me its ok with you.**

**This story takes place at the dragon temple…**

**Your O.C might even get a mate, you never know.**

**Nero and Snowy are my O.C's.**

**Please I need your O.C to be in this story I promise I won't offend you in anyway.**

**This story will have short chapters so I can update a lot faster**.

**This story is going to have cheating, fights and a lot more…**

**I've already got some people that are in my story atm [at the moment.**

**I hope you message your O.C info to me so I can get to know your O.C or O.C's.**

**Time limit: 2 weeks after I posted this chapter, some people might get lucky and send me their O.C info after it's due, but I'm nice so if anyone's a little late, it's ok.**

**Well I think you guys have a little job you have to do now…**

**I'm only a rookie, so please go don't flame me if I do terrible or something.**

**See you in when I post up the first real chapter; First chapter will be introducing everyone, message me!**

**Thanks from Caz…**


	2. Gatherings

**Chapter 1- Gatherings**

**This is the first chapter, introducing characters and a bit of their personalities… If you're a bit late on sending me your O.C info, don't worry I'll think of a way to fit you in…**

It was another year at the dragon temple…

Dragon's graduated and left to train for their goal jobs, dragon's left to fight for the dragon realms. This year there is loads more dragons… and fox's attending this year.

The students lined up to be put in their classes. There are two classes in which you can be placed in.

Triton and Cozko, They are rival teams, each trying to win.

Meet the dragons and other creatures…

Everyone will be placed in an equal team.

Spyro, the legendary dragon that has saved the dragon realms on many occasions. Has a playful nature, can't stand to see friend's in pain.

Is a real hero, obvious love interest in Cynder? Sparx the dragonfly, Spyro's brother.

Nero, elite hero of Aslka. Known as the strongest ice dragon in the universe. Jokes around with friends, but when he's in war he gets serious.

Known Snowy since they were babies, possible crush on Snowy?

White scales with sky blue wings and horns.

Snowy, very attractive to young males. Loves to dance...

Caring, loving and cute! Great friends with Nero, known him from Aslka temple. White scales with pink wings and horns.

And now to the fox's

Krimson, red fox, loves ice-cream and loves to fly!

Nice at times, sometimes can't control his anger…

Is a great friend with the ice dragons (Nero, Snowy)?

Nafkcos, Bright, intelligent, clever, evil, adores Krimson, crafty, un-outwitable, except by Krimson, which is unfortunate, because they work together...

An extremely attractive fox, loves to team up with Krimson.

Ash the Fire and dark dragon. Can be Very Sarcastic and loves to be a trouble maker, but as a weak emotional side. Red body colour, Gold horns mixing with his orange wings, eyes are flaming like a fire, with black lower legs. Great friends with Nero.

Scarlett, Is a white dragoness with feathered wings, blue eyes, lilacy-blue horns and underbelly with an icicles for a tail tip. Caring, loving likes ice males, finds them attractive. Is a cutie that loves to explore.

Cynix, a male dragon that has trained fire and ice abilities.

A strong fighter that you don't wanna get in a fight with.

Aims to be better than Spyro but later he will find out that friendship is the best part of life.

Firestar, A flaming hot dragon, in which has an advanced fire breath.

He is also attracted to ice dragons… Firestar hasorange scales, wings, and a red underbelly, horns, and eyesTravels with Crystal everywhere he goes.

Crystal, Another cute female ice dragon. This ice dragon has travelled with Firestar for a long time till they arrived at the dragon realms and lived there. She hates watching friends fight. Her parents were killed by the evil Drakas in so she met Firestar and has been friends ever since.

Rosie, do not underestimate this youngster's power. Rosie has been trained in Ice and Phychic. She has pink scales mixing with her teal wings and horns. She has aqua claws, hair and underbelly, and a fin tail. Doesn't like showing her feelings. But underneath, she's very sensitive.

Last but not least, the twilight dragons…

Draco, Draco is the current holder of the title Guard of the Twilight meaning that he is the strongest of all the twilight dragons. He has the blood to be the guard of the twilight because his mother, her father, and his father were all guards of the twilight as well. Making him a forth generation guard of the twilight. Because of an accident when he was a kid his wings are much larger then normal, each close to 18 feet long. With these he is able to fly great distances in extremely short times often breaking the sound barrier in the process. Sometimes he wishes he was not the guard because when ever he goes out he is bothered by females trying to get him to date them. His skills come from the three years he spent in the Mountains after a great sorrow he was hit with at a young age. While he normally uses his crystal powers to fight he can breathe fire that is filled with shards of crystal for extra damage.

Now to Luna,

Aqua is a twilight dragon in the realm of Avalar although only a few  
such as the elders know of her true form and name. She originally was in the realm as a twilight dragon but a problem at the temple caused here to decide to hide her true form from all but a few. Ever since they were young she has had a crush on Draco but never got the nerve to tell him. Her Avalar form as I call it is a light blue dragoness with a fin shaped tail tip. When she enters her twilight form her tail tip changes from a fin to a Crescent moon.

Oh and can't forget the guardians, Ignitus the legendary fire dragon, Terrador the legendary earth dragon, Volteer the legendary electric dragon and Cyril the legendary Ice dragon…

**Well this was just letting you know about the O.C's, In next chapter the Love affair begins… Thanks everyone for letting me use your O.C's you the greatest!**


	3. Getting close

**Ch 3- Getting close**

**This chap is going to have the dragons and foxes meet each other and get to know each other. Thanks to everybody that's O.C's in story…**

"We grant you the first day to get to know each other and look around, tomorrow the work begins!" Ignitus said, and the students Awwwed.

Nero walked up to Snowy…

"Uh, hello I'm Nero" he muttered.

"Hi Nero, I've heard you're the elite ice dragon of Aslka" replied Snowy.

"Yep that's me…" said Nero.

"Well I'm from Aslka, did you go to the dragon temple there?" asked Snowy.

"Yep till I graduated" answered Nero.

"Then how come you come here?" asked Snowy.

"I wanna try learning some different elements" Nero replied.

"Same! All I know how to do is freeze mainly" Snowy said as she laughed.

Nero laughed with her.

'Nero, the most attractive dragon I have ever seen' thought the ice dragon by the name of Scarlett.

"I have to go meet him but he's joking around with that…" she muttered to herself.

Firestar walked up to Scarlett and said: "Hi you must be Scarlett"

"Yep that's me, I believe your Firestar?" asked Scarlett.

"Yeah" he muttered.

"I must be going now bye" Scarlett said as she trotted of in a lady like manner.

'Girls these days…' thought Firestar.

Cynder was looking around the dragon temple, examining the great statues and scenery.

When Spyro walked from out of the shadows.

"Hey you must be Cynder, I could show you around?" he said.

"Ok I'd like that" Cynder replied.

The two walked off to the fountain.

A dark/red dragon smothered in the shadows listened to their conversation.

'Cynder's mine' he thought.

Krimson the fox walked along windy path, pretending to look around when he was really thinking about Nafkcos. Nafkcos the only other fox in the dragon temple lay under a tree staring at a cottage of flowers.

'This is my perfect chance to talk to her' Krimson thought.

Krimson walked over "Hi Nafkcos"

"Hey Krimso" she replied.

"Ah it's Krimson…" he said with a laugh.

"Oh I'm sorry" Nafkcos confessed.

"It's cool, so how do you feel about teaming tomorrow" asked Krimson.

"I hope I get in a group with you" she replied blushing.

"Really? I mean um yeah that would be awesome if I was in a group with you" Krimson said his cheeks going as red as blood.

The two sat there and talked for the rest of the afternoon.

Firestar and Crystal sat up in the balcony talking.

"So I hope we're in the same team…" muttered Firestar.

"Yeah that would make the year a whole lot more fun if you were next to me" Crystal replied.

"What if we're split up?" asked Firestar.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that we have to hope we're in the same team" Crystal said.

She hugged him, it was getting dark so they went inside.

Rosie was the youngest dragon at the dragon temple but not the weakest she had Phychic skills.

She watched the two twilight dragons; she thought there was something about them that just wasn't right.

"Training starts tomorrow, if we're not in the same class we'll not see each other as much" Luna muttered.

They hugged and Rosie smirked she didn't like this stuff.

"So are we going out?" asked Luna.

"Yes! if you wanna?" asked draco.

"Sounds good" Luna replied.

They kissed and parted, Luna went one way Draco went the other.

**Sorry chap was so small but smaller the chapter faster the update…**

**I got one big and annoying problem, School!**

**Like it? Please R&R**


	4. Late arrivals

**Ch 4- Late arrivals**

**Hi guys, I own Nero and Snowy… you people own your O.C's ok we're good…**

Everyone was at the large chamber room where the teams will be chosen.

"Everyone the teams will be chosen now so listen carefully" Terrador boomed.

"For the Triton team…" Ignitus was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

Two dragons walked in one of them had iridescent purple and gold scales with Amethyst eyes…

"Sorry for the interruption but we're here for training, Oh and my name is Gyro and this is Opex" Gyro explained.

Opex hadBlack with a chrome pinstripe on her head and chrome triangles running from the tear well along the cheekbone and down along the jaw line, then back up to the tear well, her black eyes gleamed in the darkness.

"Hey" she said.

There was some discussion in the crowd.

"Well come quickly and sit down over there near Rosie" Terrador said.

The new dragons moved quickly over to Rosie and sat down.

"Hi you must be Rosie" Gyro said.

"Yeah so what's it to you" mumbled Rosie.

Gyro grinned at Opex and looked to the front.

"For the Triton team…" Ignitus repeated.

"Nero, Scarlett, Krimson, Rosie, Draco, Cynder and… Opex" Ignitus boomed.

Nero's jaw dropped and he felt sadness smother him. He dropped his head and looked up to Snowy, a tear appeared in the corner of her eye and she wiped it away.

"Got split up two eh?" asked Draco.

"Yeah and I don't know if I can survive without Snowy.

"We can still see em after training" Draco said.

"It still won't be the same" Nero replied.

Krimson hugged Nafkcos.

"I don't believe we got split up" Nafkcos cried.

"It'll only be for a few months but still I need to be with you all the time" Krimson said.

"The left over people are in the Cozko team" Terrador boomed over the noisy crowd.

Draco and Luna were talking about it Luna had tears in her eyes and hugged Draco.

Gyro and Opex were good friends but not too close.

"I guess we have to see who turns out the strongest" muttered Gyro.

"I guarantee it'll be me" Opex replied as they parted.

'Yes! I'm in Nero's group this is my chance to snatch him' thought Scarlett.

"Poor Snowy, Lucky me" Scarlett mumbled to herself.

Nero walked past with Snowy.

"Hey Nero!" Scarlett shouted. Nero turned around.

"See ya soon"

"… Yeah…" He replied and ran off with Snowy.

Firestar and Crystal were strong and didn't cry.

"I can always see you in the arvo" Crystal said.

"Yeah" Firestar replied.

Everyone stayed strong and went to have a shower and get ready for training in the next hour.

**Sorry it was so small, next chap the training begins… make sure you R&R cause the reviews fuel me up to do better…**


	5. The Arena

**Ch 5- The Arena**

**Everyone owns their O.C's and I own mine…**

The Triton and Cozko teams followed the guardians towards a huge building.

"Ok guys time to acknowledge your skills" Cyril said.

"Two names will appear on the screen and those two will fight each other" Volteer said.

"Everyone understand?" asked Ignitus.

Everyone nodded they're agreement.

Everone took a seat at the sides of the arena, in the middle was the where the battles were going to be held.

First two names to go up was Spyro and Ash.

The two walked to the middle and waited for the buzzer to start.

"I'm not gonna go easy on you" muttered Spyro.

"Go as hard as you like" replied Ash.

'Beep' the buzzer off and Spyro charged at Ash.

Ash blocked and did a tail slash getting Spyro back.

"This is a good match up" Cynix said in the crowd.

"I know they could go for years" replied Crystal.

Spyro charged at Ash with an earth flail and knocked Ash in to the wall.

Ash flamed Spyro with a dark flame.

'How does he know that?" thought Rosie.

Spyro couldn't stand it and flew up towards the roof only to be hit by a fire ball.

Spyro was injured and he knew it, he had to do something.

Ash slashed at Spyro and blocked his flame using his arm.

They fought for ages more slashing, blocking each other.

When Ash flew above Spyro and slammed him down using his comet dash attack.

Spyro slammed into a bunch of crates that were stacked up in the corner of the arena.

Ash watched as Spyro attempted to get up, So Ash sent a couple of fire balls at him each one hitting his target.

Spyro fell on his back and was unconscious. 

There was a big 'Wooooh" in the crowd, Spyro was the legend, he had saved the dragon temple many times, and then he was just beaten in battle.

"Ash is the winner" Declared Ignitus.

There was a clap from the crowd and Ash flew over and sat next to Cynder and Nero.

"Wow you're a good fighter! I don't believe you beat Spyro!" Cynder gasped.

"I agree that was some great fighting out there" Nero agreed.

"Thanks, I can't wait to see you fight" Ash said.

"That would be now" Nero said with a big frown on his face.

Nero vs Krimson said the screen.

"I can't go easy on you, you know that don't ya?" asked Nero.

"Go as hard as you want, I like a good fight" Krimson replied.

The bell rung and the battle started.

Nero flew upwards and fires ice beams on Krimson freezing his arms to the ground.

Krimson broke out of the ice instantly and leaped up Nero.

'How did he break out so quickly?' thought Nero.

Krimson jumped up and scratched Nero on the back.

Nero groaned in pain and sent an ice beam at Krimson's face freezing it.

Krimson shook around his head and then leap up and smacked Nero on the head with his ice covered snout.

Nero was knocked to the ground but got up instantly.

Nero looked up to see Krimson's body right above him.

He quickly moved and Krimson hit the floor with a short howl.

Nero ran to the corner of the room. Krimson had recovered from the floor and ran at Nero.

Nero froze the ground and Krimson slipped on the ice and crashed into the wall.

Nero landed on the ice and slid towards him.

Krimson attempted to rise and slash at Nero's feet but Nero was to fast and slashed at Krimson's leg with his icicle shaped tail.

Krimson fell on the ice and slashed at Nero's legs as he did so.

Nero fell to the ground and took some time to get up.

Krimson ran at the wall jumped on it and launched himself at Nero tackling himself and Nero into the bunch of crates.

The crowd looked over at the crates wondering who would be the first to get up.

They saw Nero rising up into the sky. And icicles were surrounding him.

"This is the ice fury attack" Draco mumbled to Luna.

"Looks powerful" replied Luna.

"It is especially this one" Draco said.

There was a big flash of light and ice had covered everything around the crates.

Nero hovered in the air and looked down at the ice covered crates.

Krimson stood there fully frozen, a smile on his face.

'Looks like he liked that fight' Nero thought.

"Nero is the winner" Ignitus boomed.

The crowd cheered and shouted.

Krimson was taken off to the medical room where Spyro was getting healed.

"Ok that's enough battles today, don't worry there will be more tomorrow" Terrador boomed.

The dragons and foxes headed back to their own private caves.

"That was an awesome fight!" Krimson said as he ran up behind Nero.

"I thought you would hate me for it, since you did get frozen and I did go a bit far…" mumbled Nero.

"Nah don't worry about it" Krimson said.

"You did great Krimson!" cried Nafkcos as she ran up and hugged him.

"Thanks, I'm sure you'll do well in your fight to" Krimson replied.

"Nero!" cried Snowy as she ran up and pashed him for several seconds.

"Your alright, that's good" Snowy muttered.

"Thanks-"Nero was cut off by Scarlett.

"Great fighting Nero, see ya tonight" Scarlett said as she trotted past.

Snowy eyed Nero and Nero shrugged.

**Sorry NaziFox but Krimson did snap Nero most of the time…**

**Like it? R&R…**


	6. Unexpected crush

Ch6 - Unexpected Crush

**Ch6 - Unexpected Crush**

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages, but I got homework, I go to school and yeah I wish I didn't so I could update everyday…**

**On with the chap!**

Nero and his team walked back to their team cave, Scarlett had been walking alongside Nero and he felt uneasy.

"So what are we gonna do tonight?" asked Scarlett.

"Uh, sleep I guess" Nero replied.

"Other than that" Scarlett chuckled.

Nero shrugged and Scarlett shook her head.

"You and me are gonna spend some time together" muttered Scarlett.

"But there can't be any mushy stuff, ok" replied Nero.

"No way"! Scarlett lied.

The cave came into view and Nero stated to run.

"Bet you can't catch me" Nero laughed.

"Bet I can" Scarlett said as she bolted after him.

Scarlett ended up catching him and they got Draco to create a fire using his flame breath.

"Thanks Draco" said Nero.

"Any time my friend" Draco replied.

After having some hot chocolate and roasted marshmallows Nero felt tired and told Scarlett he was going to bed.

"Good night don't let the bed bugs bite" Scarlett said before Nero shut his eyes and tried to sleep.

Nero was woken by the touch of someone or something against his lips.

He opened his eyes immediately to see Scarlett on top of him.

He couldn't help but let her do it for a little while longer.

Then he realised he was cheating on Snowy, so he pulled away.

"Why did you do that?" asked Nero.

"Uh Nero I have a huge crush in you" Scarlett replied.

"Ok, please don't tell Snowy about this" Nero said.

"I won't don't worry" Scarlett said.

The sun started to rise, this was going to be a big day for the girls…

**You know what to do! Review!**


	7. Girls fights

Ch7- Girl fights

**Ch7- Girl fights**

**Yep it's time for the girls to fight now!**

**Sorry to everyone who's O.C didn't fight but I lose memory of all the O.C's in this story! There is so many! Co. Author- Mad guns22 (thanks mate!)**

The sun rose from over the horizon, Nero awoke thinking how screwed he'd be if Snowy found out what happen last night.

Draco approached holding some flags with a picture of Luna on them.

"Look like Luna's got a fan…" Nero said with a smile.

"Yeah I guess your gonna go for Snowy am I right?" Draco replied.

It hit Nero like a thunder bolt, the girls were fighting today and Snowy was going to be there. If Scarlett versed Snowy there would be trouble he knew it.

"Ok give me a minute I gotta get ready" Nero mumbled as he got up and grabbed some flags with a label of Snowy of them.

"Where's Scarlett?" asked Nero.

"She's already there" probably fighting already" Draco replied.

"Let's go I don't wanna miss any of the girl fights" Nero said as he and Draco walked out the door.

Nero and Draco approached the towering figure of the Arena.

Nero walked in and his nightmare was coming true.

Scarlett was getting smashed by Snowy.

Snowy had a tear in her eye.

'Oh no, Scarlett must have told her' Nero thought.

Snowy saw the figure of Draco and Nero down near the entrance of the arena, but paid no attention to him.

"Let's go get a seat" Draco shouted over the noise of the crowd.

Nero didn't answer but nodded.

Snowy was releasing her rage on Scarlett knocking her into walls and smashing her through crates.

Scarlett didn't take this; she couldn't lose in front of her lover.

Snowy striked at Scarlett, Scarlett dodged and slammed her into a wall making Snowy groan in pain.

"Your going down! How dare you hit on my boyfriend?" Snowy screamed as she whipped her tail round and the icicle at the tip of her tail stabbed into Scarlet's side.

This made Scarlett scream in pain and fall to the ground.

Snowy sent an ice beam after her that froze her to the ground.

Scarlett needed more energy to break out of the ice.

Snowy landed and froze the ground in front of Scarlett.

'What's she doing?" asked a random in the crowd, no one answered.

Snowy walked backwards and charged at the now frozen Scarlett.

Snowy hit the ice covered Scarlett, sending her sliding across the ice covered floor straight into a wall this smashed the ice on her and she lay unconscious.

"Snowy is the winner!" boomed Terrador.

Everyone cheered and she flew over and sat next to Ash.

"Why aren't you sitting next to Nero?" asked Ash.

"Long story…" muttered Snowy as she rubbed a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Oh" mumbled Ash as he looked over to see Nero staring at her.

Ash pointed to Snowy and pulled a face saying 'What you do?'

Nero put his face in his hands and sobbed a bit.

"Next battle!" Ignitus boomed.

"Rosie verse Nafkcos" boomed Terrador.

"Go Nafkcos!" shouted Krimson as she jumped down and got in a battle stance.

Rosie floated down in front of Nafkcos.

"I may look little but don't underestimate me" Rosie muttered.

"I won't and get ready to lose!" Nafkcos snarled.

The buzzer went off and Rosie started with a tele blast.

Nafkcos jumped over it and lunged at Rosie, Rosie blocked using her tele shield.

Rosie used tele control and threw Nafkcos into the wall and she fell down and smashed through a bunch of crates.

Krimson's heart was beating as fast as a woodpecker pecks it's beak into a tree.

'Come on, you can do it' thought Krimson.

Nafkcos glowed dark and lunged and slashed at Rosie making her fall down to the ground.

Nafkcos' paw glowed a light dark and she leaped after Rosie smashing her through the ground.

Rubble lay all around the hole in the ground.

Everyone in the crowd looked over and saw Rosie was knocked out.

"Nafkcos is the winner" Terrador boomed.

Everyone cheered and Nafkcos leapt up next to Krimson.

"I'm back" Nafkcos said.

Krimson's jaw was still dropped and he managed to mumble "Wow your full of surprises!".

"Thanks" she said as she kissed him.

"Have a great weekend everyone!" Volteer shouted over the crowd.

Nero ran up to Snowy and said: "I didn't me-" he was cut off by Snowy.

"Just don't talk to me" Snowy screamed as she ran off.

"What happened?" asked Krimson who approached him from behind.

"Long story Krimson, Long, long story" Nero muttered.

**Does anyone know what it's like for this to happen?**

**It hasn't happened to me, and I don't want it to happen.**

**Thanks to my mates and my Co author: The one the only! Mad guns22.**


	8. Forgiveness

Ch 8 – Weekend fun

**Ch 8 – Weekend fun**

**Sorry to the people that hasn't seen much of their O.C…**

**I hope this chapter makes up for it…**

Nero sat at a table with his head in his hands…

The dragon by the name of Destroyer approached from Triton cave.

"Hi I'm destroyer" He said happily.

Nero took his head out from his hands and mumbled "Oh hi I'm Nero"

"What's wrong?" asked Destroyer.

"I made a big mistake" Nero mumbled again.

"Can you talk to me about it?" asked Destroyer.

There was a couple of moments silence when Nero said: "Yeah I guess"

Nero told Destroyer everything that happened.

"Oh I see" Destroyer said.

"Yeah and I don't think she will ever forgive me" Nero muttered.

"I can talk to her if you want?" asked Destroyer.

"Um, you can if you want but I don't think it will make any difference" Nero muttered as Destroyer patted him on the back and went to go find Snowy.

Destroyer approached Snowy where she was playing soccer with Gyro and Opex.

"Hey Destroyer" Snowy shouted across the field as she kicked the ball to him.

"Hey I gotta talk to you" he said as he kicked the ball in the air and booted it in to the net.

"What about?" asked Snowy.

"… Nero" destroyer muttered.

"I don't want to talk about him, he's a cheater that's all I think of him" Snowy said.

"No he's so sorry all the time I see him he's sobbing" Destroyer said.

This made Snowy show some interest.

"He's sobbing?" asked Snowy.

"Yep come with me now and he'll be sobbing"

"Uh… ok then" Snowy said as she followed Destroyer towards a table outside of the Triton cave.

As expected Nero had his head in his hands and he was sobbing.

"Oh no" muttered Snowy as she saw Scarlett next to him, comforting him.

Scarlett turned around and saw Snowy, this is going to be a good time to apologise Scarlett thought.

Snowy walked up to them with Destroyer.

"Nero…" whispered Snowy.

Nero turned around and saw her smiling at him.

"I forgive you" She muttered.

Nero's face lightened up at the sound of those words.

"Snowy… I'm sorry for everything I have done; I hope we can be friends" Scarlett said.

"Sure come hang out with us" Snowy said a she hugged Nero.

"Thanks mate" Nero whispered in Destroyers ear.

Draco, Luna, Krimson and Nafkcos lay on the grassy hillside staring across the jungle that lay ahead.

They didn't know what was going to happen in their futures…

**Another chapter… I declare another story coming out after this…**

**But it might take a little while… It's called… (Project Purple)**

**And unlike all my other stories this is not going to have heaps of O.C's only my close friends O.C's.**

**Thanks Co. Author Mad guns22!**


	9. Ash wins her

CH9: Ash's triumph

**CH9: Ash wins her**

**Haven't updated for ages! This is a small chap, too let you see Ash's triumph over Spyro..**

**Can anyone guess what he going to do?**

Ash and Cynder danced together on the top of a grassy hill, Ash used his tail to wrap around Cynder's tail. They had been having the best time over the weekend.

Spyro wandered out of the dragon temple and his jaw hit the ground when he saw them.

'What's he doing with my girl?' he thought.

He ran over to them and pushed Ash off Cynder.

"Hey Cynder is this guy annoying you?" asked Spyro.

'No Spyro, why did you come over here anyway?" asked Cynder.

"I was wondering if you and I can hang out?" asked Spyro.

"Later but me and Ash are hanging out a lot more now, so I might not be available much" Cynder said.

Spyro felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"You mean we're breaking up?" asked Spyro.

"Yes I'm sorry Spyro" Cynder muttered.

Spyro ran away tears flowing out of his eyes.

Krimson and Nafkcos were laying under a big tree looking at the ducks playing in the pond.

Krimson noticed Spyro was crying so he went over and asked him what happened.

Spyro told him the whole thing and Krimson just sighed.

"These things happen, very sad" Krimson mumbled.

"But it's not gonna happen with me and Krimson" Nafkcos said.

Krimson saw the anger and hate for Ash in his face.

"Is this going to end up in a fight?" asked Krimson.

"Oh yes, there will be a fight" said Ash.

"Uh oh" Krimson said.

"This is going to be harsh" said Nafkcos with a smirk.

"I'm gonna get Ash if it's the last thing I do" screamed Spyro.

**Short but Sweet…**

**Guys there are going to be a fight… for Cynder.**

**This is going to be good…**

**Ok till next chapter. REVIEW!**


	10. Spyro's revenge

Love hurts- CH 10 - The fight begins

**Love hurts- CH 10 – Spyro's revenge**

**So everyone likes this idea? Well I know Mad guns22 does.**

**Ok this is going to be a big gang fight.**

**Get ready!**

Cynder and Ash lat under a big oak tree…

Examining the leafs that fell off.

"We'd better go to Cyril's class…" Cynder said disappointed.

"Yeah I guess your right, but I get bored hearing to Cyril's mumbling" Ash said with a laugh.

Cynder laughed with him and they got up and went to class.

"Spyro was angry at me when you told him about us…" Ash muttered.

"I know… but he'll get over it" Cynder replied as they walked in to the cold room of Cyril's training arena.

"Ahhhh late arrivals I see" Cyril mumbled.

"Sorry master… we were distracted" Ash replied.

"Take a seat, we will be attempting out ice breaths today" Cyril mumbled.

Ash saw Spyro out of the corner of his eye. Spyro gave Ash the evil eye but Ash tried not to make eye contact with him.

"Ok, line up and shoot at the target" Cyril said.

Nero was first he shot and hit the target right in the centre.

"Nice shot Nero you're quite the expert of ice I must agree" Cyril said.

"Thank-you master" Nero replied.

Spyro was next he shot and hit close to the centre.

Cynder shot and hit just about where Spyro hit.

"Not bad Cynder for a fire dragon like yourself" Cyril muttered.

"Thanks" Cynder said.

Krimson picked up a rock and threw it at the target; the rock hit the target in the middle.

"Uh nice shot Krimson" Cyril muttered.

Everyone laughed.

When everyone finished shooting Cyril had another type of training techniques for the dragons to try.

"Line up five at each end of the arena" Cyril shouted.

The dragon's and foxes lined up.

"Ok this side is the attackers the other side is the defenders" Cyril mumbled as he pointed to both sides.

"Oh and I must add aim your ice beam at the legs we don't want people frozen fully"

First off Cynder had to freeze Krimson to the ground.

Cynder shot an ice beam it hit Krimson on the legs and his legs froze to the ground.

Krimson smashed the ice easily.

"Cynder try putting more energy into the beam to make it harder and more pure" Cyril said.

Cynder nodded and let the next people go.

Nero had to freeze Scarlett next.

Nero charged up the beam to full strength and he shot it froze Scarlet's legs to the ground in milliseconds.

"Oh why did I have to have to be frozen by Nero, now this ice will never melt" Scarlet complained.

"Do not fear, Firestar is here!" Firestar said as he ran up and blew and little flame upon Scarlet's legs.

'Oh that's hot" Scarlet said with a smile.

Next was… Ash and Spyro.

"Hey guys will you be alright in here while I go talk to Ignitus?" asked Cyril.

"Yes master" everyone said.

Cyril walked out of the arena.

Ash shot the ice beam at Spyro's legs but he jumped up and it missed.

Spyro flew at Ash and punched him in the jaw, sending Ash stumbling backwards.

Spyro shot ice beams that froze Ash to the ground.

Ash blew dark flame on the ice that had frozen his legs to the ground.

The crowd watched, except for Cynder.

"Spyro stop this!" Cynder yelled as she stood in front of Ash.

"Why? He stole you off me" Spyro screamed.

"No you and me were just friends we were never going out" Cynder said.

"That's not true; you said you loved me… Ash must pay for doing this to me" Spyro said as he shot electric at Ash.

Cynder jumped up to block the attack. Cynder got hit by the electricity and fell to the ground.

Ash ran over and comforted her.

"Are you crazy? She could have died!" Ash yelled as his eyes went dark.

"Ash you shouldn't be here, your evil" Spyro said.

Ash jumped up and shot dark flame at Spyro. Ash then whipped Spyro across the face.

Spyro jammed his horns into Ash's stomach by the impact he was sent back and Spyro shot an electric blast at Ash it exploded sending Ash falling to the ground.

Ash lay there he was paralysed by the electricity.

Spyro then whacked Ash with an earth flail sending him flying into the icy wall of Cyril's training room.

Spyro charged up another electricity blast he shot it at Ash.

Nero then ran into the room, he saw Ash lying on the ground and Spyro with his charged up electricity blast so Nero then shot and ice beam at the floor around Ash that spiked up Spyro shot and the electric blast hit the ice spikes.

"What's this?" asked Spyro.

"Spyro stop this at once!" Nero demanded.

"Come and make me" Spyro replied.

"Ok then I'm just warning you that Cyril is on his way back now" Nero said as he walked over to Spyro.

"Ok I'll stop but Ash don't consider this over" Spyro said as he ran out of the cave.

Ash lay there injured and bleeding.

'Hey master fire dragon's please do us a favour and melt these spikes.

"Ok Nero" Said Firestar as he came up and flamed huge flame upon the ice, melting it in seconds.

"Oh thanks you Firestar and others" Nero said.

"No prob, anytime Nero" they replied.

"Need help healing Ash?" asked Snowy as she walked out from the small crowd of people.

Nero knew that Snowy had healing skills.

"I wouldn't mind it" Nero said with a smile.

"Thank you Nero but I'll be fine" Ash said as he tried to get up.

"Your not quite ready to stand yet, but don't worry your in good hands" Nero said.

"Ok" Ash mumbled as he lay there and Snowy ran back with her first aid kit.

'This isn't like Spyro I wonder what has happened' thought Nero.

**I know this sounds like Spyro is evil but he's not he is just angry because Ash has Cynder.**

**Yes I bet some of you have noticed… Nero is the teacher's pet of Cyril.**

**They are both ice dragons, make sure you review… flame me if you want, it adds to reviews D**


	11. Apologises

Love hurts- Ch11- Gang fight

**Love hurts- Ch11- Apologises **

**Yes the chapter title say's it all…**

**There is going to be an apology, Awww… **

It had been a week since Spyro's anger was unleashed against Ash.

Since then Gang's grew, All Ash's close friends and all Spyro's close friends.

Nero knew what this would probably lead to.

Ash sat on the big woollen rug in the Triton cave.

Cynder and a couple of other dragon's lay next to him.

Nero walked into the room, Snowy pranced after him.

"Sup, hey Krimson" Nero said as he waved to them.

Krimson ran over to Nero and whispered in his ear.

"I think there is going to be a gang fight"

"How do you know this?" asked Nero.

"Long story" Krimson replied.

"Be on your guard" Nero whispered, Krimson nodded and walked out of the cave.

Scarlett ran into the cave in her swimmers. "Who want's to come for a swim?" she asked.

When they arrived at the pool Spyro and Firestar sat on the sun baking chairs.

"Why aren't you guys swimming" asked Scarlett.

"I can't swim, and I hate water" Firestar replied.

"I'm not a fan of water games" Spyro also replied.

"Ok, but you guys don't know what you're missing out on" Scarlett said as she jumped into the pool. Nero and Ash came through the pool gate and Nero shot a polar bomb onto the water forming an iceberg he jumped onto it and called for Ash to come onto the iceberg.

Snowy dived into the pool and capsized the iceberg Nero and Ash were on, Nero fell in the water laughing but Ash flew over to the edge of the pool. He glanced over at Spyro; Spyro was staring at him then he got up and walked over to Ash.

Nero surfaced and saw what was happening, he got out of the water and stood next to Ash. Firestar stood next to Spyro when Spyro started to speak.

"Ash, I'm sorry for everything… I guess I was jealous… And you must be the dragon that Cynder has always liked, not me" Spyro muttered.

There was a moment of silence and Ash spoke. "So… we can leave this behind us and start again?" Ash asked.

"Sure thing buddy" Spyro said as he jumped onto the melting iceberg. "C'mon let's have some fun"

Everyone jumped into the pool and had fun when the iceberg melts completely. Spyro fell in the water and tried to stay afloat.

Scarlett went to his rescue and held him above the water.

"Want to learn how to swim?" asked Scarlett.

"Really!? Would you really?" asked Spyro.

"Yep, ok we start now".

The dragon's had a great afternoon.

**I'm back! I haven't updated in ages and the reason to that is because I have had a virus on my computer known as the rare but shocking 'Trojan horse', anyway I'm back now and I'm on a writing spree!!**


	12. New Elements?

Love Hurts- Ch12- New Elements

**Love Hurts- Ch12- New Elements?**

**Nero learns a new element, read to find out what element it is…**

It was a training session at the dragon temple, train whatever element you wish is the words Terrador said earlier.

Nero was slicing trees with his ice tail attack they fell around him. Spyro approached with an amazed look on his face.

"Wow so I see you have mastered the ice element Nero?" asked Spyro.

"Yep but for me to be stronger I must learn another element, that's what Ignitus said" Nero replied as he sliced down another tree.

"I could teach you?" Spyro said with a curious look.

"Serious? But what element?" asked Nero as he turned around to look at Spyro.

"You choose I know fire, ice, earth and electric"

There was a moments silence then Nero made up his mind "Well I have always been interested in the element of electric…"

"Electric it is then" Spyro said as he walked off to the electric training field, Nero followed him.

"Umm, I'm not as good as Volteer but I think you have to feel it in your body, something like that" Spyro said.

Nero gave Spyro a confused look then Spyro spoke again. "Close your eyes and feel it flow through you".

Nero did so… it had been a couple of moments when lightning struck from the sky and hit Nero.

Then it disappeared and Nero opened his eyes.

"I think you did it Nero!" Spyro said excitedly.

"Ok here goes nothing he said as he opened his mouth and shot electricity at the target.

"You did it Nero you now know the element of electricity!" Spyro said excitedly.

Nero smiled. "I'm going to tell everybody" Nero said in a hurry as he flew back to the temple.

Spyro felt like he was one of the guardians, he was very proud of himself.

**Nero now knows the element of electricity! However it is in this story only that he knows electric.**

**Kinda small chapter but I'm on a writing spree I have posted 2 chapters in the last hour or 2.**

**Till next time, Caz…**


	13. Trespassers

Love Hurts-Ch 13- Enemies

**Love Hurts-Ch 13- Enemies?**

**The dragons have enemies but whom and what are their enemies?**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning…

Scarlett and Snowy walked up to the group of dragons.

"Who wants to come bushwalking?" they asked.

"Sounds like a bit of fun, I'm in" Nero said.

"Same" the others said.

When everyone was ready, they were off.

"Ok everyone's here?" asked Snowy.

"Yep I think so…" Nero replied.

"Ok then" Snowy said as she led the other's into a clearing area.

"I smell something" Krimson said as he looks over stalks of long grass.

Draco came up and stared over as well to see a camp set up.

A fire burned in the middle of the camp.

Humans sat around the fire eating steak and lamb chops.

"What the twilight are humans doing here?" asked Draco.

"I don't know but it doesn't look good" Krimson said.

Now everyone was staring down at the big camp site.

"What should we do?" asked Luna.

As usual Ash shrugged. The others thought about it for a moment.

"I think we should go down there and see if they're friendly" Nafkcos said.

"Are you crazy!?" asked Snowy.

"No that's actually a very good idea!" exclaimed Nero as he snuck down.

"Ok some of you stay here and if someone gets hurt get the guardians" Snowy said as she followed Nero down the slope.

Nero, Snowy, Ash, Krimson and Draco went down to check out the campsite.

Each of them hid behind a big drown oval shaped tent.

"Guy's I'll talk to them they can't hurt we as much they could to you" Draco said as he walked out to the clearing.

The humans turned around and had a shocked/ scared face when they saw Draco.

"It- It's a-a ddrraaggon" One man whispered.

"Kill it!" one of the other men said.

"I don't want to cause a war I'm just here to see if your friendly" Draco said.

"It talks!" A man screamed.

"You guys are pussy's this dragon could die with one bullet" a heavily built man said as he pointed a gun at his head.

"Shoot I'm not scared" Draco muttered.

The man pointed the 'Night Hawk pistol' at Draco's head and said "Any last words?"

"You humans are so dumb"

The man laughed and shot the gun.

Draco stood there with the bullet clearly seen in his forehead. "Bullets don't work on me, my scales penetrate just about anything".

"Wow!" Nero shouted.

"What!? more of them! Kill em men!" the heavily built man screamed as he pulled out a shotgun.

"Guys we have to get back to the temple!" Snowy shouted down to them.

Nero used his ice tail attack to smash someone over a table.

Ash flamed them and the humans ran around with their pants on fire.

"Ok, coming" Nero said as he and the other's headed up the slope.

The humans shot dozens of bullets at them one of them striking Krimson in the leg.

Nero saw this and chucked Krimson on his back and ran back to the temple with the others.

**The dragons have enemies, but they will soon be scared off. If you are wondering how they got into the dragon realms, it's because they have new technology and they made a portal or something… Oh and another thing I like stories with action this story hasn't had much action lately so yeah. My aim is 100+ reviews by the time I finish this story so yeah please review. Then everyone can be happy D**


	14. The tests begin

Love hurts- Ch14- The tests begin

**Love hurts- Ch14- The tests begin**

**The element tests begin now; each element has its own challenge!**

"All students to the meeting room" boomed the voice of Ignitus over the loud speaker.

Nero and his friends ran to the meeting room.

"Oh I hope we're not late" Snowy said.

They ran into the meeting room and all students were listening to Ignitus speaking.

"Sorry Ignitus, we were… training" Nero muttered as he and his friends sat down.

"As I was saying… we have challenges for each element" Ignitus said.

There was talking in the crowd and Ignitus hushed them.

"Each dragon must do at least 1 challenge… you will be marked on these too" Ignitus explained.

There was more talking in the crowd.

"These tests will start tomorrow so get ready" Volteer broke in.

"Train hard is what I advise!" Terrador boomed.

"Let's train" Krimson whispered in Nero's ear. Nero nodded.

"Show up to the north tower at 5 o'clock tomorrow morning" Cyril said.

The dragons all ran off to their training field.

"I wonder if these tests will be hard" Draco mumbled.

"You and Luna are the only twilight dragons at the temple so I wonder if you'll do a twilight challenge" Ash wondered.

"What about me?" asked Krimson.

"There will be a physical combat test" Nero said.

"How you know that?" asked Nafkcos.

"I did tests at the temple in Alaska.

"Oh, ice I'm guessing?"

Nero nodded and said "Come on guys lets go train for the tests tomorrow"

The dragons and foxes ran off to their element training area.

**Small chapter for fun… my writing spree is fun! I'm getting 2-3 chapters up a day… to some of you thats not much but to me it is. Ok to let you know these tests are like the ones on 'The Legend of Spyro: Eternal Night'… everyone's finished it haven't they?**


	15. The Fire element test

Love Hurts- Ch15- The Fire element test

**Love Hurts- Ch15- The Fire element test**

**Basically the fire test begins… All fire dragons or any fire related dragons will compete in the challenge…**

It was very early in the morning… fog shrouded the air around the students waiting for the tests to start.

A giant entrance of a cave gloomed in the darkness of the fog.

The guardians could be seen approaching from the shroud of fog.

"Good to see you all here" Ignitus said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's start the tests" Volteer muttered.

"Let the fire challenge begin!" Terrador boomed.

"You heard him, all fire dragons line up here" Cyril ordered.

Just about the majority of the group stood up and went to join the group to do the fire test.

"Good luck Firestar!" Scarlett called from the crowd.

"Go Ash!" called Nero.

"Ok all fire dragons enter the cave" Ignitus said.

"Wait! What about the twilight dragons?" asked Cyril.

"Draco, Luna do you both know fire/ twilight attacks?" asked Ignitus.

"Yes and we know Comet Dash and- he was cut off when Ignitus placed him and Luna in the group.

All the fire dragons entered the cave in front of them.

There was more cheering from the crowd when a huge boulder-like door closed behind them.

"You may watch them from these screens, we have placed cameras around in the cave" Ignitus said as the dragons zoomed past him to watch them.

Ash, Firestar, Draco and Luna led the group through the caves.

"So this test is to see if we can walk through a cave…" A bored fire dragon said from the small crowd of dragons.

Just then a fire blast flew over his head.

"Fire golems!" Ash called.

Giant fire golems could be seen up ahead. The fire golems (Like the ones in Eternal night) were big rock/ fire golems… they're whole body flamed by fire…

"Take em down!" Firestar yelled as he charged at them,

The dragons slashed them smashed them with they're comet dash attack and after a few seconds the golems were a pile of flaming rocks.

"Ok we're moving on" Draco called to the group.

Just around the corner were small platforms floating on hot fiery lava.

"Pfft, this isn't a challenge" Firestar muttered as he walked over to dip his finger in the lava.

"Yeeeeeooowww!" Firestar screamed as he looked at his finger to see if it was alright.

"What is it Firestar?" asked Ash.

"The so called lava is cold!" Firestar replied.

The dragons made a kinda scared look but had no choice but to go ahead.

"There are platforms to jump from, so this is going to be easy" A dragon said.

"Ok I'm going first" said Ash as he jumped on the first platform. It slowly lowered down into the water so Ash jumped back to mainland.

"… So they move…" Ash muttered.

"Ok everyone we have to move swiftly" Firestar said.

"Let's go already" Luna said in a bored voice.

The leaders of the group went first. Swiftly jumping from platform to platform. When the platform was in the cold lava for a short period of time it rose up for the next dragons to jump on to.

When all the dragons had got to the other side they went on…

They came to a portal with a little noticeboard.

Draco read it out: "Go through this portal for the real challenge. You must work as a team to succeed" Draco read out.

"Ok let's go!" Ash yelled.

The other dragons sat watching them on the display screens.

"They did a good job" Snowy said.

"Yep, but I wonder what it means by… the real challenge…" Nero wondered.

"When can we have our test!?" asked a dragon in the crowd.

"Be patient" Ignitus said.

**The real challenge? I wonder who or what they're going to verse. does anyone know?**


	16. The Fire Guardian

Love Hurts-Ch16- The Fire Guardian

**Love Hurts-Ch16- The Fire Guardian**

**Yep just like the fire guardian you verse in Eternal Night…**

The fire dragons entered through the bright flashing portal that had awaited them.

They appeared in an arena that looked like it floated in space, except they could breathe.

The dragons looked around the arena when a loud voice echoed over the arena.

"Get ready to fight"

The dragons got ready. A flashing light and there he stood … a fire guardian (Not Ignitus)

The giant fire soldier carried a fire sword, fire shield and wore fire armour.

"Split up around the arena" Draco ordered as they split up and did series of attacks on the fire guardian.

Spyro ran up to the fire guardian and unleashed his power, hitting the fire guardian with a lot of tail strikes and smashing him with his comet dash attack.

"We're doing good keep on doing it and he'll be down!" yelled Spyro.

Just at that moment, the fire guardian breathed out fire and hit a couple of dragons.

They tumbled over and lay injured.

Draco breathed fire/ twilight flame out of his mouth to severely burn the fire guardian's leg.

He screamed in pain and went down on one knee.

Draco took this as a chance to unleash his twilight fury.

Draco rose in the air and twilight flew around him, he started to glow.

The other dragons took cover in the cracks at the side of the arena.

Draco felt the twilight flow through him… then he unleashed it.

The twilight wave smashed into the fire guardian sending him smashing against the wall.

Draco floated to the ground and looked over to see the fire guardian sprawled on the ground, just as he thought.

"Whoa! Draco your powerful!" screamed one of the dragons that had taken cover in the cracks in the side of the arena.

"Thanks guys" Draco replied, slightly panting.

Another portal appeared across on the other side of the arena edge.

"Well that was a test, I wonder what Ignitus has to say" Firestar wondered.

Draco got pats on the back as they walked through the portal, and their victory.

**This chapter is just to show Draco's amazing power… I hope guard of twilight reads this chapter…**

**Ok till next time…**


	17. The Ice element test

Love Hurts-Ch17-The Ice Element Test

**Love Hurts-Ch17-The Ice Element Test**

**Basically the Ice test begins… All Ice dragons or any Ice related dragons will compete in the challenge…**

It was very early in the morning… fog shrouded the air around the students waiting for the tests to start.

A giant entrance of a cave gloomed in the darkness of the fog.

The guardians could be seen approaching from the shroud of fog.

"Good to see you all here" Ignitus said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's start the tests" Volteer muttered.

"Let the Ice challenges begin!" Terrador boomed.

"You heard him, all Ice dragons line up here" Cyril ordered.

Just about a quarter or more of the group stood up and went to join the group to do the fire test.

"Good luck Luna!" Draco called from the crowd.

"Go Nero!" called Ash.

"Ok all Ice dragons enter the cave" Cyril said.

All the Ice dragons entered the cave in front of them.

There was more cheering from the crowd when a huge boulder-like door closed behind them just like the one when the fire dragons did their test.

"You may watch them from these screens, we have placed cameras around in the cave, just like in the fire test" Ignitus said as the dragons zoomed past him to watch them.

Of course the elite Ice warrior, Nero led the group with Scarlett and Luna at his side.

_(Outside where the others are watching from the screen)_

"Woohoo, looks like Nero's got the girls, I wonder if anything's gonna happen in there?" teased Reggie the earth dragon.

Snowy had enough of people teasing her about Nero cheating on herself with other dragons she's just had enough.

Snowy spun around and slapped Reggie leaving him on the ground with a big red mark on his face.

"Haha, Reggie got beaten up by a girl" Reggies friends teased.

Reggie rose up from the ground and smashed Snowy with an earth flail, sending her tumbling onto the dirt.

Scrapes and cuts covered her body, and she was covered in dirt.

Krimson immediately came to her side tackling Reggie to the ground and sticking his extremely sharp claws into his chest.

"Don't you touch her again!" Krimson growled.

"Ok, ok I promise I won't" Reggie said as Krimson let him go.

"Wait till Nero hears about this!" Ash called after him.

Snowy still lay in the dirt, her bruises, cuts and scrapes covered her body.

"That must've been a strong earth flail" Ash said.

"He was teasing me Krimson" Snowy muttered.

"I know… But man he's going to get a beating when Nero finishes his test" Krimson replied.

The Ice dragons came to a full ice path.

"I think we have to slide across it…" Scarlett said.

"Yep, ok who's first?" asked Nero. All the dragons looked at him.

"Ok, ok I'll go first" Nero said as he took a run up started to slide. To his surprise huge pointy Icicles fell from the roof splinters the ice floor.

Nero slid from one side of the ice path to the other, avoiding the icicles that fell down. The other dragons looked in amazement as the kept on falling.

"Come quick!" Nero called back as he just dodged an icicle that fell in front of him.

The other dragons obeyed and started to slide across as fast as they could. The icicles were falling faster now.

Nero reached the other end and watched the others coming.

Scarlett was almost at the end when an icicle fell and was going to hit her.

Nero acted quickly and whacked it away so it didn't hit Scarlett.

"Thank-you Nero, that one would've had me" Scarlett said with a smile as she gave him a hug.

"Uh… anytime" Nero said.

The others got over without any serious injuries; the only thing that happened were some of the dragons had mini pieces of the shattered icicles that had scratched them, nothing bad.

"Ok… everyone ready?" asked Nero.

"Yep" Scarlett said in an exhausted voice.

"Or we could have a little rest?" Nero wondered aloud.

_(Outside where the others are watching from the screen)_

Cyril was in the front row watching the dragons he had taught. Continually cheering for the group and especially for Nero.

"You show em how it's done Nero!" Cyril cheered.

The other guardians had no interest in this test but only in the element they specialize in.

Snowy was rushed back to the cave where Krimson and Ash were covering her wounds with bandages.

Snowy continuously groaned and gritted her teeth caused by the pain.

_(Back in the Ice cave)_

They had their rest and was off once again. After only about half an hour of walking they came to a stream of lava, no way around it but to go through it. The lava would make them melt if they attempted to swim through it.

"Polar bombs people!" Nero called.

"Make platforms using your polar bombs to get past the lava!" Scarlett added.

"Don't worry I'm going" Nero said as he shot a perfect polar bomb into the lava creating an ice platform, jumping onto it and making another one in front of him continuously going until he was out of view.

Scarlett followed with the other dragons behind her. She saw Nero up ahead dodging ice beams coming from ice golems at the side of the lava stream.

'Oh great' She thought.

The dragons shot ice beams and polar bombs at the ice golems as they went past. A couple of the golems fell into the lava and melted.

When they eventually got to the end of the stream they saw the portal.

"Well that was a challenge…" Scarlett said sarcastically.

"Regain your energy before going through the portal!" Nero called to the small group.

The dragons sat for awhile and regained their energy.

"Ok Nero we're ready to go through the portal!" The dragons said together.

"Let's go go go!" Nero yelled as he charged for the portal.

**I bet you all know what they're going to verse… Yes! The Ice guardian, YAY!**


	18. The Ice Guardian

Love Hurts- Ch18- The Ice Guardian

**Love Hurts- Ch18- The Ice Guardian**

**Yep just like the fire guardian you verse in Eternal Night…**

The Ice dragons entered through the bright flashing portal that had awaited them.

They appeared in an arena that looked like it floated in space, except they could breathe and it was snowing.

Icicles hung from the ceiling.

The dragons looked around the arena when a loud voice echoed over the arena.

"Get ready to fight"

The dragons got ready. A flashing light and there he stood … the Ice guardian (Not Cyril)

The giant Ice soldier carried an Ice battleaxe, Ice shield and wore frozen ice armour.

He started to stomp towards the small group of ice dragons.

Nero formed ice throwing daggers and ran at the giant ice guardian that towered over him.

The Ice guardian smashed his battleaxe into the ground sending a wave of power out in all directions.

Nero jumped over it and continued running at the giant.

The ice guardian swiped at Nero with his enormous battleaxe Nero dodged, ran up and slashed the guardian's legs.

The guardian groaned in pain, his groan so loud that it echoed over and around the arena.

Nero had injured his leg bad, the guardian limped after Nero.

The other dragons charged at the ice guardian shooting polar bombs, ice beams, slashing it with their ice tail attacks and other ice related moves.

The guardian screamed, then fell to his knees and collapsed on the ground.

There was cheering from the dragons… they had completed their tests.

A portal appeared over on the other side of the arena.

The dragons instantly ran for the portal.

Their victory and fulfilment.

**Well there's another chapter… Next thing I have to do is another chapter for 'I am Legend'…**

**Then after that my next Oneshot… School holidays! This is the last week!**

**You know what that means! WRITING SPREE!**


	19. The Earth element test

Love Hurts-Ch17-The Earth Element Test

**Love Hurts-Ch17-The Earth Element Test**

**Basically the Earth test begins… All Earth dragons or any Earth related dragons will compete in the challenge…**

It was very early in the morning… fog shrouded the air around the students waiting for the tests to start.

A giant entrance of a cave gloomed in the darkness of the fog.

The guardians could be seen approaching from the shroud of fog.

"Good to see you all here" Ignitus said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's start the tests" Volteer muttered.

"Let the Earth challenges begin!" Terrador boomed.

"You heard me, all Earth dragons line up here" Terrador ordered.

Just about a quarter or less of the group stood up and went to join the group to do the fire test.

"Good luck Terradon!" Draco called from the crowd.

"Go Terra!" called a random dragon from the crowd.

"Ok all Earth dragons enter the cave" Cyril said.

All the Earth dragons entered the cave in front of them.

There was more cheering from the crowd when a huge boulder-like door closed behind them just like the one when the fire and ice dragons did their test.

"You may watch them from these screens, we have placed cameras around in the cave, just like in the fire test" Ignitus said as the dragons zoomed past him to watch them.

Of course the elite Earth warrior, Terradon led the group with Terra and Rosie at his side.

Terradon was Terrador's nephew. Terra was a beautiful earth dragon that glimmered in the light. Rosie is also a beautiful earth dragon that uses nature as her weapon.

_(Outside where the others are watching from the screen)_

Terradon was the most powerful earth dragon at the temple (other than Terrador). Meaning other dragons did not dare get on his bad side. However, he had no friends, the only things he aimed at was training and being on top of the chart. He was hard to get along with.

Every one of the dragons watched with interest.

_(Back in the earth test cave)_

There were way more ice and fire dragons than earth and electric dragons.

The group of earth dragons would only be about less than a quarter of the group of fire group.

"I wonder what they have in store for us" Rosie wondered aloud.

There was no answer from Terradon though Terra nodded.

The walls of the arena were completely covered in either moss or trees hanging from the roof, walls or just sprouting from the ground.

The quite small group of dragons walked peacefully past trees, rocks and other forest-like objects.

Suddenly the trees started to move slightly. The dragons did not notice but kept on walking through the forest.

The trees had branches that swayed in the wind. No wait, there was no wind.

Terradon urged his fellow earth dragons to make haste.

The trees started to reach out and grabbed dragons in their arms and squeezed them tightly on their trunk.

The dragon's broke out of their grip by using their earth flail.

"Run… Run!" Terradon's words seemed to echo through the forest.

The other dragons obeyed and smashed the branches that reached out to grab and squeeze themselves.

Eventually the dragons found the end of the forest and ran into a clearing.

"So we survived that…" Terra said, panting.

"Let's move on" Terradon said bravely, he was not panting he looked like that last event took nothing out of him.

"Ok, 1 sec" Rosie replied, slightly protesting.

"I said now" Terradon muttered as he started to move away.

"Ok then" Terra mumbled in unstatisfaction

_(Approximately 20 minutes later)_.

The earth dragons felt something rumbling under the ground underneath them as they walked on through the cave.

Suddenly, a blast of earth energy shot out from the ground sending one of the earth dragons slamming into the roof. The dragon screamed in pain and fell back on the ground. The others were in alert.

"We must get out of here!" Terradon screamed at the other dragons. "Leave him!"

The dragons that were aiding the dragon had no choice but to obey or if they wanted to share the same fate as their comrade. They ran on after the other dragons. Leaving the dragon to die.

The dragons narrowly avoided the blasts coming from the ground but eventually they came to a clearing, a portal shone in the corner of the room waiting for them.

Terradon ran straight for the portal along with the other dragons behind him.

**So yes that dragon is dying… oh well I thought we needed more action in these tests.**

**Till next time… **

**Caz**


	20. The Earth Guardian

Love Hurts- Ch18- The Earth Guardian

**Love Hurts- Ch18- The Earth Guardian**

**Yep exactly like the Earth guardian you verse in 'Eternal Night'…**

The Earth dragons entered through the bright flashing portal that had awaited them.

They appeared in an arena that looked like it floated in space, except they could breathe and it was a clearing of a forest.

Moss and branches hung from the ceiling and walls.

The dragons looked around the arena when a loud voice echoed over the arena.

"Get ready to fight"

The dragons got ready. A flashing light and there he stood … the Earth guardian (Not Terrador)

The giant Earth soldier carried a giant club, Shield that was covered in moss, and wore armour that was covered in moss.

He started to stomp towards the small group of Earth dragons.

Terradon simply ran up to the giant that towered over him. His bravery was his convexity.

He formed an earth flail in front of him and swept the earth giant off his feet.

There was a loud bang as the huge earth giant hit the ground.

This made him angry. However, as he got up Terradon was ready with a sideward smash to the face by his immensely powerful earth flail.

Terradon had almost finished him off when he decided to do it the easy way.

He ran over to the trees and smashed one of them snapping it in half.

Terradon grabbed the remaining part of the trunk of the tree and smashed the earth guardian as he was getting up.

The guardian lay on the ground, with one last scream of pain and extinction he lay defeated.

There was cheering from the dragons… they had completed their tests.

A portal appeared over on the other side of the arena.

The dragons instantly ran for the portal.

Their victory and fulfilment.

**Another chap, another test completed… I feel happy… you know why?**

**I have 20 chaps! WOOHOO! YAY!**


	21. The Electric Element Test

Love Hurts – Ch 21- The Electric

**Love Hurts – Ch 21- The Electric Element Test**

**Basically the Earth test begins… All Earth dragons or any Earth related dragons will compete in the challenge…**

It was very early in the morning… fog shrouded the air around the students waiting for the tests to start.

A giant entrance of a cave gloomed in the darkness of the fog.

The guardians could be seen approaching from the shroud of fog.

"Good to see you all here" Ignitus said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's start the tests" Volteer muttered.

"Let the Electric challenges begin!" Terrador boomed.

"You heard me, all Electric dragons' line up here" Terrador ordered.

Just about a quarter or less of the group stood up and went to join the group to do the fire test.

"Good luck Sparky!" Draco called from the crowd.

"Go Shock!" called a random dragon from the crowd.

"Ok all Electric dragons enter the cave" Cyril said.

All the Electric dragons entered the cave in front of them.

There was more cheering from the crowd when a huge boulder-like door closed behind them just like the one when the fire, ice and earth dragons did their test.

"You may watch them from these screens, we have placed cameras around in the cave, just like in the other test" Ignitus said as the dragons zoomed past him to watch them.

Sparky, Shock and the small group of electric dragons walked through the dark gloomy cave. The electric dragons were in small numbers. The other elements had more dragons in it; the electric dragon group was the small of all of them.

After a small walk they came across a small clearing.

"I wonder why this is here…?" asked Sparky the beautiful electric dragoness.

Shock didn't notice the danger signs and walked across, trying to be a hero.

Then an explosion set of next to him sending him flying to the the ground.

He quickly flew over to the other side.

"Whoa!" Sparky exclaimed.

"Ok everyone, I think we should fly over" Sparky said to the small group of electric dragons and dragoness'.

They all flew over, explosions exploding around them.

Eventually they got to the other side…

Shock was slightly injured but could go on.

They then came across another clearing.

Red lines crossed from side to side of the clearing.

"I think we have to avoid the lines" Shock muttered.

They did so narrowly avoiding the lines that would have them if they touched.

They eventually came to the portal that awaited them.

They had a guardian to beat.

**I was a bit tired when I wrote this… that's why it'll probably look very rushed. Anyway congratulations whoever get the 100****th**** review!**


	22. The Electric Guardian

Love Hurts- Ch18- The Electric Guardian

**Love Hurts- Ch18- The Electric Guardian**

**Yep exactly like the Electric guardian you verse in 'Eternal Night'…**

The Electric dragons entered through the bright flashing portal that had awaited them.

They appeared in an arena that looked like it floated in space, except they could breathe and it was a clearing of a power plant.

Electric bolts whizzed everywhere.

The dragons looked around the arena when a loud voice echoed over the arena.

"Get ready to fight"

The dragons got ready. A flashing light and there he stood … the Electric guardian (Not Volteer)

The giant Electric soldier carried a giant Electrical spear, Shield that had electrical bolts powered into it. Not just that he wore armour that was yellow with electricity powered into it.

He started to stomp towards the small group of Electric dragons.

The electric dragons formed a group and fired electricity blasts at it, slowly weakening in. Until its shield exploded they started to charge.

They all rammed into the guardian sending him tumbling over himself onto the ground.

"Well that was easy" said one of the dragons.

"We did it!' said another.

"Let's get back to the dragon temple" said Shock.

_End of yet another boring chap ok this is almost finished bear with me._


	23. PaYbAcK THE END

Love Hurts – End of the school year…

**Love Hurts – End of the school year…**

_Yeah, last chapter… awwwww._

It was the end of the last school day and couples were going back to their caves for the summer.

"Snowy, I love you… please come back to my cave with me?" asked Nero.

"Ofcourse I will Nero!" she said as she kissed him.

She looked over to see reggie and she told Nero.

"Reggie was bullying me when you were doing your test" snowy cried "Please make him go away"

"oh, I will do more than that" Nero said as he walked over and punched Reggie in the face. sending him flying to the ground whelping.

"Please have mercy Nero!" pleaded Reggie.

"Well ok… but do it again and I will do more than freeze you to a giant bees nest.

Reggies jaw dropped as he looked over to where the temple got their supply of honey from.

Nero threw him at the bees nest which stired them up then he breathed ice on to Reggie which froze him to the bees nest.

Nero walked away with Snowy and as they were walking away Snowy called out to him.

"They eat at night" she yelled with a smile.

Reggie began to cry as people laughed at him.

The day ended and the school year had ended.

Everyone had learnt so much and now it was time to relax and have fun during the summer holidays…

**THE END… FOR NOW ANYWAY…**

_**I'd like to inform you this is not the end or maybe it might be…**_

_**If I feel like it I'll make a sequel…**_


End file.
